fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Die Einhörner von Sarn-Scaraan/Kapitel - 04
4. Es war drei Tage her, seit die sechs Jugendlichen aufgebrochen waren. Gegen Mittag hatten sie die weiten Grasebenen hinter sich gelassen und erreichten die ersten Ausläufer des südlichen Gebirgszuges, die, einige Tagesmärsche, vor dem eigentlichen Gebirge begannen. Immer häufiger passierten sie ausgedehnte Waldgebiete, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann sie, auf ihrem Weg nach Süden, in einen dieser dichten Hochwälder eintauchen würden. Thargan hatte diese riesigen Wälder, mit ihren gewaltigen, rotblättrigen Bäumen und Büschen, bisher stets gemieden. Wer wusste schon, welche unbekannten Raubtiere und Gefahren dort auf sie lauerten? Noch stiegen die Ausläufer des Vorgebirges sanft an, und fielen auf der anderen Seite ebenso sanft wieder ab, so dass sie sie vorerst noch vermeiden konnten in einen dieser Hochwälder einzudringen. Die Hochenergiewaffen lässig in der Armbeuge, schritten sie an einem langgestreckten Waldsaum entlang. Zuerst waren sie alle guter Dinge gewesen und sie hatten sich angeregt unterhalten, während sie marschierten, doch schon bald waren diese Unterhaltungen weniger geworden, bis sie schließlich nur noch sporadisch aufflackerten. Jeder der sechs jungen Menschen hing, mehr und mehr, seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Thargan, der an der Spitze marschierte, fragte sich, was mittlerweile im Dorf vor sich gehen mochte. Spätestens seit dem Abend des ersten Tages würde man sie vermissen. Außerdem war sein Eindringen in die Waffenkammer sicherlich bemerkt worden, was den Zurückgebliebenen bestimmt einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereiten würde. Es stimmte ihn traurig, sich vorzustellen, dass sein Vater, der alte Schamane und die Eltern der Übrigen sich um sie sorgten, und nicht wussten, was aus ihnen geworden war. Schon ein paar mal hatte er die Beweggründe seines Handelns hinterfragt, und er war sich sicher, dass es seinen Begleitern nicht sehr viel anders erging. Nach einer Weile riss sich von diesen finsteren Gedanken los, und blickte, über die Schulter nach hinten, wo Auranea marschierte. Seit sie aufgebrochen waren, hatten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander gewechselt, was nicht gerade dazu beitrug, optimistisch in die Zukunft zu blicken, oder die Stimmung innerhalb der Gruppe zu verbessern. Der Schwarzhaarige schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als etwa zwanzig Meter vor ihm und seinen Begleitern, einige dichte Büsche am Waldrand in Bewegung gerieten, und ein hünenhaftes, sechsgliedriges Wesen aus dem dichten Unterholz hervortrat. Das fremdartige Wesen war mindesten einen halben Meter größer als Thargan. Es bewegte sich auf zwei kräftigen Beinen und besaß vier, statt nur zwei, Arme, mit großen, vierfingerigen Händen. Der Kopf des Wesens wirkte schlangenähnlich und stand in eigenartigem Kontrast zu dem Gabelschwanz. Aus vorspringenden, braunen Kugelaugen, die in ständiger Bewegung zu sein schienen, starrte das, so eigenartig aussehende Wesen zu ihnen herüber. “Nicht schießen!” sagte Thargan ruhig und senkte dabei den Lauf seiner eigenen Waffe. “Ich glaube nicht, dass es uns etwas antun will, sonst hätte er sicher gewartet, bis wir mit ihm auf gleicher Höhe sind, und uns nicht schon so früh auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.” “Wie ich dich für deine gute Meinung bewundere”, raunte Kumor ihm leise zu, ohne das Wesen auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen. Er war fest entschlossen, sich nicht überrumpeln zu lassen. Thargan blickte ihn beschwörend an und machte eine beschwichtigende Geste. “Vielleicht ist er der Führer, von dem Nazcaraan gesprochen hat.” Langsam schritt er nach vorne, bevor sein bester Freund ihn daran hindern konnte. Bis auf einen Meter trat er an das fremde Wesen heran. “Thurgyrr!” schnarrte das Wesen mit seltsam glucksender Stimme, und die Schuppenhaut an seiner Brust wechselte in verwirrender Folge das Muster. Alles Weitere war ein unverständliches Zischen. Vorsichtig trat Thargan einen halben schritt weiter vor und berührte das Wesen, mit seiner flachen, linken Hand an der Brust. “Thurgyrr”, wiederholte er, bevor er die Hand auf seine eigene Brust legte und langsam sagte: “Thargan!” Erneut wechselte das Hautmuster des Fremden und er legte vorsichtig eine seiner großen Hände auf die Brust des Jungen. “Thargan!” zischte er heiser, aber dennoch verständlich. Trotz des Zwistes zwischen ihnen, konnte Auranea nicht umhin, ihren Freund zu bewundern. Nicht etwa, weil er dem Fremden mutig entgegen getreten war, sondern weil er, schneller als alle Anderen erkannt hatte, was der Fremde meinte. Fast gleichzeitig spürte sie dabei einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, und sie wünschte sich, mindestens zum hundertsten Mal, dass sie Thargan nicht hintergangen hätte. Zusammen mit den Freunden kam sie näher heran. Thurgyrr begrüßte sie mit einem an und abschwellenden Zischen. Dann hob er den rechten, oberen Arm und machte gleichzeitig, mit dem unteren Armpaar eine unmissverständliche Geste des Laufens. Thargan blickte in die angegebene Richtung und nickte, wobei er die Geste des Hünen wiederholte. Thurgyrr öffnete seinen breiten Rachen, ging in die Knie und ein leises, zufrieden wirkendes Zischen erklang. Zum Erstaunen der Jugendlichen, die ein mehr oder weniger furchterregendes Gebiss bei dem Wesen vermutet hatten, entblößte er dabei ein Maul, das lediglich über flache Gaumen- und Kieferknorpel, und eine dreieckige, blassblaue Zunge verfügte. Im nächsten Moment sprang das Wesen, aus dem Stand, über Thargan hinweg und verschwand mit weiten Sätzen aus ihrer Sicht. Die sechs jungen Menschen blickten dem Wesen fassungslos nach und Kumor, der ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte, meinte schließlich: “Das war ziemlich eindeutig, wenn ihr mich fragt.” Sie wandten sich in die, von Thurgyrr angegebene Richtung und kamen bald an einen steil abfallenden Felsgrat, der sie allmählich immer weiter bergauf führte. Als sie am Nachmittag die höchste Stelle des Felsens erreichten, bekamen sie Gelegenheit, einen größeren Teil, der vor ihnen liegenden Landschaft zu überblicken. Sie blickten in zwei langgestreckte Täler, durch die sich das gewundene, silbern schimmernde, Band eines breiten Flusses schlängelte. Große Wälder wechselten sich mit blumenbewachsenen Wiesen ab, deren Abermillionen Blüten ihnen einen betäubenden Geruch entgegen wehte. Weit in der Ferne erkannten sie eine große Seenplatte und von den gegenüber liegenden, blau schimmernden Bergen stürzten mehrere gewaltige Wasserfälle zu Tal, deren Tröpfchenschleier das Sonnenlicht, in allen Farben des Regenbogens, brachen. Am Rand des Felsgrats marschierten sie entlang und entdeckten erst nach Stunden einen Pfad, über den sie, vom Felsgrad hinabsteigen konnten. Eine Dunstglocke schien über dem Tal zu liegen. Je tiefer sie kamen, desto wärmer wurde es. An einem leise rauschenden Bach gingen sie entlang. Hier kamen sie zügig voran, und durch die hohen Baumwipfel konnten sie erkennen, dass sich die Sonne bereits merklich dem Horizont entgegen geneigt hatte. Sie überquerten gerade eine buschbewachsene Lichtung, die fast wie eine Parklandschaft wirkte, als dicht hinter Careya, das hohe Sirren einer Hochenergiewaffe erklang. Ein schriller, in den Ohren schmerzender, Schrei drang aus der Luft zu den sechs Jugendlichen herab, bevor ein tonnenschwerer Körper, keine zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt, am Boden aufschlug und dabei eine kleine Buschgruppe zermalmte. Eine lederne Flughaut wirbelte meterhoch und kurzzeitig wurden dabei riesige Greifklauen sichtbar. Der längliche, echsenhafte Kopf zuckte noch einmal, bevor das dunkelbraune Wesen reglos liegen blieb. Thargan blickte sich um. Er fragte sich, wer der treffsichere Schütze gewesen war, der ihnen allen das Leben gerettet hatte. Careya deutete seinen Blick richtig und sagte: “Ich habe das Biest gar nicht kommen sehen. Auranea hat es erledigt.” Thargan blickte seine Freundin fragend an. “Kam es schnell oder langsam angeflogen?” “Es kam schnell, die Flughäute angelegt, im Sturzflug auf uns zu.” Stolz, auf die Leistung seiner Freundin, glomm in den Augen des Jungen auf, als er sie fragte: “Wärest du bereit, auch weiterhin die Luftraumüberwachung zu übernehmen?” Auranea nickte und lächelte Thargan dabei zaghaft an. Ob er ahnte, wie dankbar sie ihm für seine Worte, und sein Vertrauen war? Sie gingen weiter und hielten nur für eine kurze Mahlzeit an, die längst nicht so üppig war, wie Kumor es gern gesehen hätte. Zwei weitere Male wurden sie von Flugechsen attackiert. Jedesmal war Auranea der treffsichere Schütze, der die lautlose Gefahr aus der Luft beseitigte. Die Echsen waren übrigens nicht die einzigen Lebewesen, die, neben den einheimischen Vögeln und Insekten, den Luftraum bevölkerten. Vor einer halben Stunde war ein Schwarm riesiger, flunderförmiger Wesen, deren Unterleiber grellrot geleuchtet hatten, mit schrillem Heulen über sie hinweg geflogen. Ein penetranter Gestank war von ihnen ausgegangen. Bald würde die Dämmerung einsetzen und es wurde langsam Zeit, einen Platz für das Nachtlager zu suchen. Sie waren übereingekommen an einer Stelle zu übernachten, die leicht zu verteidigen war, und in der Nähe von Wasser lag. Mannshohe Farnblätter boten sich zum Hüttenbau geradezu an. Thargan Dareon, der dabei war einen großen Stapel Farnblätter aufzuschichten, stutzte, als er gerade mit einem neuen Blatt aus dem Unterholz zurückkehrte. Seine Farnblätter verschwanden! Er konnte Kumor nicht sehen, dafür aber um so besser hören. Der Freund, sonst kaum aus der Ruhe zu bringen, stieß schauerliche Flüche aus. “Na, warte! Wenn ich dich erwische, dann kannst du etwas erleben!” hörte Thargan ihn toben. Wen wollte Kumor erwischen? Der Schwarzhaarige ging durch das Dickicht zu dem Freund, bei dem sich mittlerweile auch alle Anderen eingefunden hatten. Genau in dem Moment, als er bei ihnen eintraf, kam Thurgyrr hinter einem Farnbusch hervor und zog die letzten Farnblätter, von Kumors Stapel zur Seite. Danach stellte er sich vor die sechs Menschen und machte eine Geste, die heißen konnte: Ihr müsst hier verschwinden! Ebenso gut konnte sie heißen: Hier dürft ihr nicht bleiben! Das eine war ein Befehl; das andere ein Rat. Thurgyrr machte mit dem unteren Armpaar eine Geste des Schwebens und stieß dabei ein anhaltendes Zischen aus. Mit den anderen beiden Händen hielt er sich die Augen zu. Oras Ter-Gedean blickte sich im Kreis seiner Freunde um und erklärte: “Ich möchte fast behaupten, dass Thurgyrr uns vor einer Gefahr warnen will.” Das hünenhafte Wesen zeigte hinauf zu den nahen Felsen und bedeutete den Menschen ihm zu folgen. “Wir gehen mit ihm!” entschied Thargan. Sie folgten Thurgyrr, über einen schmalen Pfad, bis sie, auf halber Höhe, mindestens vierzig Meter über den Baumkronen, eine glockenförmige Höhle erreichten in der es neun abgeteilte Kavernen gab. Hoch unter der Decke, erkannte Thargan einen schmalen, gezackten Spalt, durch den, bei einem Lagerfeuer, der Rauch abziehen konnte. Sie sammelten das Holz einiger verkrüppelter Büsche, die in der Nähe des Höhleneingangs wuchsen. Als sie wieder zur Höhle zurückkehrten, war Thurgyrr fort. “Mit dem letzten Tageslicht ist er verschwunden”, meinte Kumor und setzte sich auf einen breiten Felsen, neben dem Höhleneingang. Den Energiestrahler quer über den Schoß gelegt, übernahm er freiwillig die erste Wache. “Als ob er Angst vor der Nacht hätte.” * * * Auranea wälzte sich in ihrem Schlafsack hin und her und konnte nicht einschlafen. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück zu Thargan. Immer wieder dachte sie daran, wie er reagiert hatte, als er von ihrem Alleingang, mit der Sternenkarte erfahren hatte. Es war ihr gemeinsames Projekt gewesen; ein Projekt, dass sie drei Jahre lang verfolgt hatten, und bei dem sie sich, nicht zuletzt, ganz nahe gekommen waren. Alles, was diese Sternenkarte anbelangte, hatten sie gemeinsam erarbeitet und er fühlte sich zurecht von ihr hintergangen; das war ihr klargeworden. Am liebsten hätte sie sich selbst geohrfeigt, für das, was sie hinter Thargans Rücken getan hatte, aber es ließ sich nicht ungeschehen machen, und sie traute sich nicht, ihn um Verzeihung zu bitten, aus Angst vor dem, was er ihr vielleicht sagen würde. Noch nie zuvor hatten sie Streit miteinander gehabt, und deshalb wusste sie, mit dieser Situation nicht umzugehen. Sie hatte geradezu panische Angst davor, er könne ihr die Freundschaft aufkündigen, wenn sie ihn, wie auch immer, daran erinnern würde, und deshalb schwieg sie lieber, und wartete darauf, dass sein Ärger irgendwann verrauchen würde und er den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung unternahm, obwohl sie darunter litt. Eine Weile starrte sie in die flackernden Flammen des kleinen Feuers, dass im Hauptraum der Höhle brannte, und dessen Schein nicht ausreichte, um die Kavernen zu beleuchten. Endlos lang horchte sie auf das leise Knistern, bis Careya, die gegen Mitternacht ihre Wache begonnen hatte, wieder in die Höhle kam, um Thargan zu wecken, der die so genannte “Hundswache”, bis kurz vor der Morgendämmerung, übernahm. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite und wieder verging eine geraume Weile, bis sie es schließlich nicht länger in der Höhle aushielt. Trotz ihrer Bedenken hatte sie sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, zu Thargan zu gehen und mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Schlafsack, zog Hose, Tunika und Schuhe an und schritt, fast lautlos, zum Höhleneingang. Thargan, der sie trotzdem kommen hörte, blickte auf, als sie nach draußen trat. “Darf ich mich eine Weile zu dir setzen?” fragte sie flüsternd. “Ich kann nicht einschlafen.” “Sicher”, raunte Thargan knapp zurück und sah wieder ins Tal hinunter, während das Mädchen sich neben ihn setzte. Auranea wollte etwas sagen, aber sie wusste nicht, wie sie beginnen sollte. Ihr war, als würde ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals stecken und sie spürte ein wehes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, dass unaufhaltsam immer stärker nach oben stieg. Einige Zeit saß sie so, schweigend neben Thargan, und fing plötzlich an zu weinen. Der Junge erschrak geradezu, als er die leisen, schluchzenden Geräusche, neben sich vernahm. Hastig lehnte er die Waffe an den Felsen, legte zärtlich seine Arme um Auranea und zog sie sanft zu sich heran. Auranea wollte ihre Tränen zurückhalten, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Zwei erstickte, rohe Schluchzer drangen durch ihre zusammengepressten Zähne, als sie ihre Arme um Thargan schlang. Dann war der Damm gebrochen und sie weinte zum Gotterbarmen; so sehr, dass es sie schüttelte. “Nicht weinen”, bat Thargan hilflos und streichelte beruhigend über ihr Haar. Er selbst musste mehrmals kräftig Schlucken, während sie sich fest an ihn klammerte, so als würde sie ihn nie wieder loslassen wollen. “Vergessen wir die dumme Geschichte mit der Sternenkarte, und vertragen uns wieder”, schlug er ihr, ganz leise, vor und küsste sie dabei auf die Schulter und den Halsansatz. Auranea konnte nur nicken und schmiegte sich, so eng sie konnte an ihn. “Ich liebe Dich!” schluchzte sie schließlich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. “Ich liebe Dich doch auch”, flüsterte Thargan zur Antwort und nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände. Liebevoll küsste er sie auf den Mund und wischte ihr dabei, ganz sanft, die Tränen von den Wangen. Als sie sich, nach einiger Zeit, wieder von einander lösten, legte Auranea ihren Kopf an Thargans Brust und flüsterte fast unhörbar: “Es tut mir aufrichtig leid was ich getan habe. Die Sternenkarte ohne dich fertigzustellen war dumm und gemein.” “Reden wir nicht mehr davon”, bat der Junge und streichelte sanft ihren Nacken. “Du bist wichtiger für mich, als irgend etwas sonst, Auranea.” Sie küssten sich erneut. Über ihnen gleisste das Sternengewimmel des galaktischen Zentrums in unwahrscheinlicher Pracht. Bis zur anderen Seite des Tales konnte man sehen. Auf Terra unbekannte Vögel stiegen aus den Wäldern pfeilschnell in den Himmel und jubilierten ihr Nachtlied. Einmal raste eine Herde elefantengroßer Tiere durch das Tal. Sie hörten nichts sondern sahen nur Schatten. Eng umschlungen saßen sie da, bis Thargan sich plötzlich aufrichtete. Der Gesang der Vögel war mit einem Mal verstummt. Rings um sie herum herrschte Schweigen. Auch Auranea bemerkte diese Veränderung. “Es ist unheimlich geworden”, sagte sie leise, aber ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. Thargan reichte Auranea seine Waffe und antwortete: “Schrei wenn du etwas Ungewöhnliches entdeckst; ich wecke die Anderen.” Der Junge verschwand in der Höhle, und Auranea fiel auf, welche Ruhe und Sicherheit er verströmt hatte. Nur kurze Zeit später tauchte er bewaffnet, zusammen mit den Anderen, wieder bei ihr auf, ohne dass etwas geschehen war. “Was ist denn…”, begann Nara Ter-Gedean und verstummte plötzlich, als unter ihnen, eine grünlich fluoreszierende Wolke erkennbar wurde. Lautlos kam sie, in seltsamen Wellenbewegungen, über das Tal geschwebt. “Was kann das nur sein?” fragte Oras und beobachtete, wie sich die Wolke in drei gleich große Teile aufsplittete. Wer nur etwas von taktischen Manövern verstand, erkannte, dass hier ein Angriff, von drei Seiten gleichzeitig erfolgen sollte. Plötzlich stand ein irrsinnig hoher Diskantschrei in der Luft; gerade noch hörbar für menschliche Ohren. Gleichzeitig lösten sich die drei Wolken in hunderte von einzelnen Punkten auf, die alle auf den Höhleneingang zu rasten. Thargan feuerte seine Waffe ab und gab damit das Zeichen zur Verteidigung. Auf dem Plateau, vor der Höhle, begannen sechs Menschen damit, gegen einen zahlenmäßig vielhundertfach überlegenen Feind, um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Auranea stand, zusammen mit Kumor, am vorderen Rand des Plateaus und feuerte, schnell und sicher, auf die fussballgroßen Leuchtwesen. Keinem dieser unbekannten Wesen gelang es, ihr Abwehrfeuer zu durchdringen. Immer wieder trafen die grell-violetten Energiestrahlen ihr Ziel. Die Beiden waren auch die Ersten, die das Aussehen der Gegner erkennen konnten. Es handelte sich um insektenhafte, zweiköpfige Geschöpfe mit einem ovalen Leib und sechs Gliedmaßen, die in sichelförmigen Klauen endeten. Einer der beiden Köpfe strahlte dabei das grüne Leuchten aus. Ihre Flügel bestanden aus halb-transparenten, deltaförmigen Häuten, die ihnen eine phantastische Manövrierfähigkeit verliehen. “Sie kommen auch auf den Beinen, den Hang hinauf!” rief Kumor warnend und lenkte sein Abwehrfeuer zu Boden. Ein intensiver, fauliger Gestank breitete sich aus. Die sechs jungen Menschen hatten das Gefühl, bereits seit Stunden um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, obwohl das Gefecht erst wenige Minuten dauerte. Nara Ter-Gedean ahnte die Gefahr in ihrem Rücken mehr, als dass sie sie sah. Sie wirbelte herum und beobachtete erschrocken, wie die mörderischen Wesen, über dem Höhleneingang, den Felsen herunter kamen. Sie hatten zu einem neuen Trick gegriffen: Sie strahlten nicht mehr! “Verdammt! Ich will noch nicht sterben!” schrie das Mädchen und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Felspartien. Wortlos griff Careya in den Kampf, hinter ihrem Rücken, mit ein. Der faulige Gestank wurde langsam unerträglich Plötzlich, bevor ihn Jemand daran hindern konnte, sprang Kumor vor, und raste, so schnell ihn seine Füße trugen, hinunter ins Tal. Er wusste, dass er sein Leben riskierte; er wusste aber auch für wen er es wagte. Im Laufen schoss er nach oben, beseitigte die Gefahr aus der Luft, und raste durch das Tal auf jenen Waldrand zu, der immer noch neue Massen von den tödlichen Insektenwesen ausspie. Auf einer Länge von hundert Metern nahm er das Waldgebiet unter Feuer und setzte es in Brand. Er blieb kurz stehen um sich zu erholen, und feuerte auf die Wesen, die sich, aus der Luft, auf ihn stürzen wollten. Dann rannte er weiter. Wieder nahm er den Wald, auf eine Strecke von zweihundert Metern unter Feuer. Später als seine Kameraden erkannte er, was er mit diesem Feuerwerk bewirkte. Thargan stellte zuerst fest, dass der Angriff, auf seiner Seite, auffallend nachließ. Immer nervöser und hektischer flatterten die Insektenwesen, in der Luft, umeinander herum, und entfernten sich schließlich, in großen Pulks, in Richtung der lodernden Flammen. Sie reagierten auf das Feuer, wie Motten, die vom Licht angezogen wurden. Als Kumor wieder bei ihnen auftauchte, flatterten gerade die letzten Leuchtwesen davon, um sich, wie ihre Artgenossen, ins Feuer zu stürzen, und damit selbst zu vernichten. “Feierabend!” brummte Kumor und blickte den letzten Insektenwesen kopfschüttelnd nach. Auranea, die Thargan von der Seite beobachtete, bemerkte den Stolz auf Kumor, und wie er seinen Jubel unterdrückte. Er sah den Freund lediglich lang an und erwiderte: “Das haben wir dir zu verdanken, Kumor.” Der etwas Beleibte erwiderte den Blick des Freundes und Auranea ahnte, dass er auch das verstanden hatte, was Thargan ungesagt ließ. Sie beschlossen, den Wald noch eine Weile brennen zu lassen, bevor sie den Kampf mit den Elementen aufnahmen. Als sie die erste Feuerschneise anlegen wollten, begann es, überraschend, über ihnen zu donnern. Keiner von ihnen hatte, während des Gefechts, einen Blick zum Himmel geworfen, der sich mit schweren Gewitterwolken zugezogen hatte. Noch einmal donnerte es und die ersten Regentropfen schlugen zu Boden. Dann brach ein wahrer Wolkenbruch los, der in wenigen Minuten das Feuer gelöscht hatte. Völlig durchnässt erreichten sie wieder die Höhle. “Langweilig wird es auf diesem Planeten wirklich nicht”, bemerkte Kumor, als er, zusammen mit seinen Begleitern, im Hauptraum der Höhle, am Feuer, saß. “Danke, aber für heute reicht es mir wirklich”, entgegnete Nara, wobei sie ihm immer wieder bewundernde Blicke zuwarf, wegen seines mutigen Einsatzes von vorhin. Oras nickte zustimmend. “Hoffentlich haben wir für den Rest der Nacht Ruhe.” Er machte Anstalten nach Draußen zu gehen und sagte zu Thargan gewandt: “Ich werde dich jetzt schon ablösen. Schlaf finde ich ohnehin keinen.” Thargan nickte und rückte unmerklich ein Stückchen zu Auranea heran. “Danke, Oras.” * * * Als Thargan erwachte war das Feuer in der Höhle erloschen, und das erste Licht des anbrechenden Tages sandte einen schwachen Lichtschein durch den gezackten Deckenriss. Auranea, die zu ihm in den Schlafsack geschlüpft war und sich eng an ihn geschmiegt hatte, wurde durch seine Bewegungen wach und gähnte herzhaft. “Thargan?” “Schlaf weiter”, antwortete der Junge leise und schlüpfte aus dem Schlafsack. Am gleichmäßigen Atem des Mädchens erkannte er, dass es seinen Rat befolgt hatte, kaum dass er ausgesprochen worden war. Schnell zog er sich Hose und Weste an, nahm seinen Umhang aus dem Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg nach Draußen. Vor dem Höhleneingang traf er auf Careya und Oras. Das Mädchen hatte den Kopf auf Oras' Schoß gebettet und schlief friedlich in seinen Armen. Oras, der Thargans Kommen bemerkt hatte, blickte zu ihm auf und lächelte verlegen. “Versuche, noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen”, raunte Thargan dem Jungen leise zu und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Höhleneingang, wobei er sich Mühe gab, ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. “Inzwischen werde ich hier die Stellung halten.” Oras nickte dankbar und reichte dem Freund die Waffe. Danach nahm er behutsam Careya auf seine Arme. “Deine Freundin hat aber einen gesegneten Schlaf”, stellte Thargan belustigt fest, weil Careya keinerlei Regung zeigte, als Oras sie in die Höhle trug. Er ließ sich schmunzelnd auf dem Felsen nieder und blickte zum fernen Horizont, der sich ganz allmählich, rötlich färbte. Unweigerlich begannen seine Gedanken um eine Frage zu kreisen, die ihn bereits seit Tagen, immer wieder, beschäftigte: War es richtig, dass er seine Freunde in dieses Abenteuer hineingezogen hatte; lediglich auf Grund der Aussage eines Wesens, dass er überhaupt nicht kannte, und dessen Beweggründe ihm vollkommen unbekannt waren? Bisher hatten sie außerordentliches Glück gehabt, dass keinem etwas geschehen war, aber was, wenn dieses Glück irgendwann zu Ende sein würde? Thargan schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass einem seiner Begleiter etwas zustoßen könnte. Fast zwangsläufig musste er an Auraneas Eltern und an seine Mutter denken. Sie hatten sich längst nicht so weit vom Dorf entfernt, und trotzdem hatte das Schicksal sie ereilt. War es nicht unverantwortlich gewesen, seine Freunde in diese Wildnis zu führen, ohne zu wissen, was sie hier erwartete? Er fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, ob die beiden fremden Wesen seine Entscheidung, durch ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten, manipuliert hatten. Oder war es lediglich Nazcaraans Ausstrahlung gewesen, als er sie in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt gesehen hatte? Hatte vielleicht ihre atemberaubende Schönheit seine Sinne vernebelt? Spontan verneinte er diese Frage, kaum, dass er sie gedacht hatte; schließlich liebte er Auranea. Gleichzeitig aber spürte er, im hintersten Winkel seines Wesens, dass dies nur ein Teil der Wahrheit war. Der Junge verscheuchte diese Gedanken und blickte sinnend auf das Blätterdach des Waldes, welches im zunehmenden Licht langsam immer intensivere Rottöne annahm. Eine geraume Weile hatte er bereits so dagesessen, als am gegenüberliegenden, fernen Waldrand, der noch deutliche Brandspuren aufwies, eine Bewegung entstand. Ganz vage zeichneten sich dort die Konturen eines Einhorns ab. So schien es ihm jedenfalls. Thargan stand langsam auf, trat zum Rand des Plateaus und beschattete seine Augen mit der Hand. Doch so angestrengt er den Waldrand auch beobachtete, es war nichts zu entdecken, so dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sich vielleicht getäuscht hatte. Langsam, unerklärlicherweise bis zu einem gewissen Grad enttäuscht, wandte er sich ab und schritt zurück zum Felsen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Auranea am Rand des Höhleneingangs stand. Sie kam schnell zu ihm, küsste ihn zärtlich und fragte leise: Hast du etwas besonderes beobachtet?” “Ich dachte, ich hätte eines der Einhörner gesehen”, antwortete Thargan zögernd. “Scheint aber doch nur eine Täuschung gewesen zu sein.” “Sie werden sich melden, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt”, meinte Auranea und zog ihn sanft mit sich. “Komm, lass uns jetzt frühstücken.” Nach einer ausgiebigen Mahlzeit brachen sie auf. Am späten Vormittag ließen sie die letzten Wälder hinter sich und marschierten, durch hüfthohes Gras, über eine weite Prärieebene. Dort stieß, gegen Mittag, Thurgyrr wieder zu ihnen. Das hünenhafte Wesen begrüßte Thargan als Ersten und rief dann den anderen sein Thurgyrr entgegen. Ganz selbstverständlich übernahm er die Führung. Bis zum späten Nachmittag verlief der Marsch ereignislos. Als sie jedoch, schon wesentlich näher am Rand des Gebirges, einen flachen Hügel hinaufgingen, machte Thurgyrr plötzlich eine warnende Geste und gab ein leises Zischen von sich. Die sechs Menschen sahen sich um. Außer dem hüfthohen Gras, dass um sie herum, sanft im Wind rauschte, war nichts zu entdecken. Schillernde Insekten summten zwischen den Halmen und niemand konnte sich vorstellen, dass in dieser Idylle frühsommerlichen Friedens irgend eine Gefahr lauern sollte. Doch Thurgyrr hatte bereits einmal bewiesen, dass er den besseren Instinkt für solche Dinge besaß. Ihre Waffen entsichernd folgten die sechs Jugendlichen ihm deshalb vorsichtig zur Kuppe des Hügels. Wie angewurzelt blieben die sechs Menschen stehen, und starrten auf das metallische Gebilde, vor ihnen, als sie Thurgyrr erreichten. Von ihrem Standort erkannten sie eine aufgerissene Deltatragfläche und trichterförmige Öffnungen am Heck, die sie schon einmal, in ähnlicher Form, am Wrack der ERNST-MACH gesehen hatten. Düsenöffnungen! Vor ihren Augen, soviel stand fest, ragte das Heck eines Raumgleiters in die Luft. Offensichtlich war die Maschine hier notgelandet, denn der Bug hatte sich tief in die Erde gegraben. Careya sprach schließlich aus was alle dachten: “Ob im Innern der Maschine noch jemand lebt?” Sie hielt sich dicht an Oras' Seite, wobei sie sich kampfbereit umsah. Thargan Dareon packte unwillkürlich seine Waffe fester und blickte Kumor auffordernd an. Dieser verstand die unausgesprochene Aufforderung des Freundes und folgte ihm vorsichtig, während die anderen zurückblieben und ihren Vormarsch sicherten. Gemeinsam mit Thurgyrr umrundeten die beiden Jungen den wracken Flugkörper und entdeckten auf der anderen Seite einen gezackten, scharfkantigen Riss in der Außenhaut. “Du bleibst einige Schritte hinter mir und lässt den Riss nicht aus den Augen”, sagte Thargan leise zu Kumor und näherte sich vorsichtig der Maschine. Mit angeschlagener Waffe blieb er am Rand des gezackten Risses stehen und spähte vorsichtig ins halbdunkle Innere der Maschine. Das Licht, welches zu den runden Seitenfenstern und durch den Riss herein fiel reichte aus, um zu erkennen, dass im Innenraum niemand mehr lebte. Seltsam verkrümmt hingen die Insassen in ihren Gurten, oder lagen, mit verdrehten Arm- und Beingliedern im Mittelgang. Die Fremdwesen trugen eng anliegende, graue Kunstfaserkombinationen mit breiten Waffengurten. Trotzdem konnte Thargan, als er einige Schritte in den Raumgleiter hineingegangen war, an den blassgrünen, dreieckigen Köpfen und den darauf sitzenden, kurzen Fühlern erkennen, dass es sich bei diesen sechsgliedrigen, schlanken Wesen um Insektenabkömmlinge handelte. Die liedlosen, schwarzen Facettenaugen jagten ihm einen leisen Schauer über den Rücken. Selbst jetzt, im Tod noch, wirkten sie tückisch und bedrohlich. Thargan ging ein Stück zurück und gab Kumor ein Zeichen, dass keine Gefahr drohte und überlegte, wie wohl ein lebendes Wesen dieser Insektenart wirken musste, während der Freund zu ihm kam. Der etwas Beleibte verzog das Gesicht, als er die Toten erblickte und meinte verdrießlich: “Schon wieder welche von der Sorte.” “Wenigstens haben sie keine zwei Köpfe”, konterte Thargan trocken. “Dafür sind sie bewaffnet.” Kumor deutete auf mehrere armlange Gegenstände, deren Zweck offensichtlich war. Er nahm eine der mattschwarzen Waffen in die Hände und untersuchte sie vorsichtig. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken gelang es ihm ein Bauteil zu entfernen dessen Aufgabe sich ihm sofort offenbarte. “Ein Magazin für Projektile”, stellte er nüchtern fest und reichte es Thargan. “Die scheinen technisch nicht viel los zu haben.” “Wir sollten unsere Gegner nicht nur nach ihren Waffen beurteilen”, warnte Thargan den Freund und reichte ihm das Magazin zurück. “Ich möchte nicht, dass wir sie unterschätzen, so lange wir nicht wissen, mit welchem Geschick sie ihre Waffen führen. Außerdem sind sie uns zahlenmäßig weit überlegen.” “Du verstehst es, einem Mut zu machen”, knurrte Kumor und legte die Waffe vorsichtig zu Boden. Sie verließen das Wrack und kehrten zu ihren Freunden zurück, um ihnen zu berichten, was sie entdeckt hatten. Auranea blickte Thargan überlegend an, nachdem er geendet hatte und meinte zuversichtlich: “Zumindest kennen wir jetzt den Feind und wissen, auf welchem technologischen Niveau er sich befindet. Damit haben wir, den Invasoren gegenüber immerhin ein kleiner Vorteil.” “Stimmt”, gab Thargan zögernd zu. “Trotzdem sollten wir diesen Ort so schnell wie möglich hinter uns lassen. Mir behagt es nicht, hier auf dieser Grasebene zu stehen, und als lebende Zielscheibe zu dienen.” “Alte Unke”, warf Careya halblaut ein und zog Oras schnell mit sich, um Thurgyrr zu folgen, der sich bereits wieder in Marsch gesetzt hatte. Auch ihm schien dieser Ort nicht sonderlich zu behagen. Kategorie:Die Einhörner von Sarn-Scaraan